What a girl Wants: music video
by Hope129
Summary: The gundam guys and girls are making a video!!!


  
  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own gundam wing. That's all.  
  
  
Thank you to all the people who reviewed my first fic. You make me soooo happy *cry, cry*  
Ok going on.  
I wrote this about a month ago. Not exactly a song fic but the gundam characters are doing a   
music video! Yay!  
  
  
  
  
What A Girl Wants  
Making The Video  
  
Camera opens on a club, everyone is frozen. The camera pans around the club for a while then stops on a group of girls in the middle.  
There in the middle of the group stands, Relena, with her hands on her hips, wearing a sparkly, baby blue halter top, with dark navy blue flared jeans, and a belt that says 'Princess'. Her hair is down and crimped.  
To the left of Relena, is Dorothy, her arms crossed over her chest. She is wearing a lime green, tube top, black leather pants, and is wearing a sterling silver necklace that says 'Bad Girl'.   
Her hair is up in a clip and has green sparklies in it.  
Next to Dorothy is Hilde, she has one arm on Dorothy's shoulder and the other on her side. She is wearing an orange spaghetti strap top, silver leather pants, and has on a silver choker that says 'sweet'.   
She has her hair up in a half ponytail.  
On the right side of Relena is Catherine, her right index finger wrapped around a curl from her hair.   
She has on a hot pink baby-tee that reads 'sexy' in silver letters, a black mini-skirt with ruffles on the bottom. Her hair is down, and curled.  
And last, next to Catherine is Sally, she has one finger in her mouth (as if she did something wrong). She has on a royal purple halter top, white flared jeans, and a belt that says 'cool'.   
Her hair is down and curled under.  
Everyone in the club then becomes un frozen.  
The girls start walking forward as the music starts.  
Then the girls start singing and doing a synchronized dance as the crowd parts for them to dance in the center.  
Sally: What a girl wants  
Hilde: What a girl needs  
Catherine: What a girl wants  
Relena: What a girl needs  
Dorothy: Yeah come on, Oooh, oh yeah, oh yeah. I want to thank you for giving me time to breathe, like a rock you waited so patiently, while I got it together, while I figured it out.  
Dorothy & Relena: Yeah, yeah.  
Relena: I only looked but I never touched, Cause in my heart was a picture of us, holdin hands, making plans and its lucky for me you understand.  
All: What a girl wants, what a girl needs, Whatever makes me happy sets you free. And I'm thanking you for knowing exactly. What a girl wants, what a girl needs, whatever keeps me in your arms.   
And I'm thanking you for being there for me. Yeah, yeah.  
The camera then turns the opposite direction of the girls and you see five guys standing there.  
In the middle is Heero, wearing a black muscle shirt and blue jeans.  
To the left of him is Quatre wearing a green, buttoned up shirt, tucked, and is wearing black jeans.  
Next to Quatre is Duo, wearing an orange V-neck sweater, with a white shirt underneath, and you guessed it black jeans.  
To the right of Heero is Trowa wearing a white, same kind of shirt as Quatre's, untucked and wearing blue jeans  
And last is Wufei a purple short sleeve, buttoned up shirt, untucked, black jeans, while muttering about injustice.  
They all look at each other, in a strange way, and smile, big.  
The girls then walk up to them and start singing to them.  
Dorothy & Sally: What I want is what you got, and what you got, is what I want.  
Catherine: There was a time I was blind I was so confused, I ran away just to hide it all from you, But baby you knew me better, than I knew my self  
Catherine & Hilde: La-oooh  
Hilde: They say if you love something let it go, if it come back it's yours, that's how you know. It's for keeps yeah, it's for sure, and you're ready and willing to give me more than..  
All: What a girl wants, what a girl needs, whatever makes me happy sets you free and I'm thanking you for knowing exactly. What a girl wants, what a girl needs, whatever keeps me in your arms.   
And I'm thanking you for givin it to me. Yeah, yeah.  
D, R, H, C: What a girl wants, what a girl needs  
Sally: *putting finger on Wufei's chest* Someboby sensitive, courageous, acts it cool like you  
D, R, H, C: What a girl wants, what a girl needs  
All: Ooooooooohhhhh Oh Yeah!  
S, R, H, C: What a girl wants what a girl needs  
Dorothy: Let a girl know how much ya, care about her I swear, you're the one that always knew-oooooooooh, knew, knew ya knew, Oooh Oh I'm thanking you for being there for me  
S, R, H, C: What a girl wants, what a girl needs whatever keeps me in your arms  
Dorothy: Whatever keeps me in your arms in what I need, Oooooooooooooohhhhhhh  
All: Chorus  
They guys and girls then start dancing with each other.  
D, S, H, C: Chorus  
Relena (same time as chorus): What I want, is what you've got, what you've got is, is what I want  
Dorothy: Ah baby, ah darling, thank you, thank you, for giving me what I want, is what I want  
All: Oooooohhhhhh Oh Yeah!  
The music then stops and you see the ten of them walking out of the club arms over their shoulder, in slow-mo.  
"CUT!!!!!"yelled the director. "That was great ya'll, you were great."  
"Thanks," Relena replied.  
"Hey wanna grab a bite to eat? I'm starving!" said Duo.  
"Duo is that all you think about is food?" Asked Hilde.  
"Yeah, and you," he said pulling her closer to him.  
"Ooooh," Hilde squealed.  
THE END!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  



End file.
